reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Boar
Boars are among the animals found in Red Dead Redemption. They are large wild pigs that can be hunted by Marston for their tusks, meat, and skin, which are in turn sold for money to merchants. They are incredibly aggressive, almost always attacking the player on sight. It usually requires only two or three hits to kill the player, making them very dangerous in groups. Five Boar Tusks are required for Hunter Challenge rank 4.The Undead nightmare DLC pack features undead boars. Location Boars can be found in the plains of eastern New Austin, just north of the MacFarlane Ranch, in the area of Stillwater Creek,(though harder to find) southwest of Thieves' Landing, and in abundance in South eastern West Elizabeth. Primarily, follow the road south of Blackwater, continue along that road until finding a group of trees on the left side. Turn right, off the road and look around that area at around 7:30-8:00PM and the place should be flooded with Boars. Boars are also very common in the northern area of Tall Trees, although the player must watch out for wolves, and of course bears. With the additions of the Liars and Cheats DLC, Broken Tree becomes a hunting ground for boars. Beware of cougars and wolves, they can smell the fresh kills and come in packs. On rare occasions a single boar can be found being hunted by an NPC. In Undead Nightmare between the "T" and "I" of Nekoti Rock Boars will spawn getting about 2-3 Boars every 3-4 minutes! Tips and Tricks In Stillwater Creek, placing bait down at around 9PM will cause several boar to appear around the bait. Hiding in a nearby bush will make players practically invisible to them, allowing to sneak up on an unsuspecting one and kill it. Use silent weapons such as a throwing knife, as a gunshot could spook the rest of the boars or attract a nearby cougar, but be wary that sometimes it takes more than one hit to kill them. Boars can be found at around 6:30am north of MacFarlane Ranch, or southwest of Thieves Landing. It's best to try to look for them early in the day. Boars will charge head on multiple times to kill the player with full health. Unlike wolves, coyotes, cougars, and bears, they won't run away or keep some distance when attacking. Putting down bait will sometimes attract multiple boars to the players location, but be wary of Cougars and consider using the Sawed-off Shotgun for self defense in some instances up to five Cougars may attack successively. Though a Shotgun or a rifle can get the job done with 1-2 head-shots. Using vehicles such as a 1 or 2 horse wagons while hunting boars will prevent them from charging and cause them to run away like passive animals. Trivia *As well as the boars found in primary locations in eastern areas of the map, occasionally a boar can be spotted near El Matadero in Nuevo Paraiso being chased by a man on horseback, although no other boars are seen in Nuevo Paraiso. Gallery File:Boar.png Video thumb|left|300px Achievements/Trophies The player must kill a boar to successfully complete the following achievement/trophy: es:Jabalí Category:Redemption animals Category:Hunting